<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ironbound by Deanpala, the_ineffable_yeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367380">Ironbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala'>Deanpala</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_yeet/pseuds/the_ineffable_yeet'>the_ineffable_yeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Kidnapping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_yeet/pseuds/the_ineffable_yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanyon doesn't particularly like humans. They're rather stupid and gross, in his opinion. But after encouragement from Rachel, he decides to mess around a bit with one tired-looking university student.</p><p>Jekyll enters the world of the fae, and he's entirely unprepared for the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ironbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! I don't know how much motivation or time I'll have to finish this, but there is some sort of overarching plot planned. Deanpala and I planned it out, and they wrote a few beginning chapters, and now I'm going through and editing them and writing the later chapters.</p><p>I'll put specific content warnings at the beginning notes for each chapter. It shouldn't get too dark? but this entire au is heavily steeped in fae-typical morality, and I'm kind of nervous since I don't usually write angst :// so we'll see how this goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lanyon started small, only playing insignificant tricks on the human. </p><p>It was, he had to admit, quite funny. Something as insignificant as a piece of paper could affect these “intelligent and fascinating creatures,” as Rachel had called them, so drastically.</p><p>Perhaps there was a pang in his chest seeing how desperately the human looked for the paper, how his hands shook and his words grew frantic. But if there was, Lanyon ignored it.</p><p>He started increasing the tricks into something that wouldn’t go unnoticed, but left the papers alone. Besides, there was plenty of other fun to be had. The human couldn’t leave a glass of milk in his dwelling without it spoiling. Spiderweb-shaped cracks would appear on glassware, intricate lines traced through oddly shaped bottles. Shoes would be misplaced, and turn up days later.</p><p>Lanyon shouldn’t have been surprised when he was eventually caught in the act. He was lucky to avoid the hand that came swiping towards him. A split second more of inattention, and he’d be trapped against a wall.</p><p>“Hey!” He said, whipping around to face his attacker. “Watch it!”</p><p>“Sorry, I was just- um, you’re a fairy?” The human said.</p><p>“Yes, believe it or not I’m aware of that.” Lanyon replied snidely.</p><p>The human blushed. Lanyon found himself feeling amused, and somewhat fond of the dumb, large creature.</p><p>“Sorry again, I just- well, I haven’t seen anything like you before. You’re rather interesting.” The human peered closer, and Lanyon found himself struggling on which amber-colored eye to focus on. Up close, they were a lot larger than he realized.</p><p>“I’ll admit I haven’t seen many humans before either. Though you probably find me much more fascinating than I find you.”</p><p>“Really? I thought someone like you would have seen hundreds of humans. Were you afraid or something? I promise not to hurt you.”</p><p>Lanyon scoffed. “Of course I wasn’t afraid of humans, I just never had a reason to come close before.”</p><p>“Oh.” The human said. He took a moment, seemingly turning things over in the limited human head of his, before his eyes widened. “You were the one stealing my shoes, and making cracks in my chemical equipment, weren’t you?”</p><p>Lanyon didn’t particularly want to answer that, so he maneuvered around the question by posing another one.</p><p>“You’re quite a curious creature aren’t you? I bet you’re just full of questions about what the fae do. I can teach you some.”</p><p>The human’s eyes lit up with joy. “That would be great!”</p><p>Before Lanyon could respond, the human was running off, rummaging through his items. He grabbed a notebook, scrambling for a pen and ink. “Um, first of all, is it true you aren’t able to lie?”</p><p>“Unfortunately so.” Lanyon replied.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s been moving my things about, correct?” The human looked pointedly at Lanyon. Apparently he didn’t let things drop easily.</p><p>“...Yes.” Lanyon said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, I was bored and it was funny.” It was only part of the truth, but Lanyon wasn’t about to go spilling his whole life story.</p><p>If the human was going to get upset with this, that wasn’t Lanyon’s fault. Fortunately, his face scrunched up unhappily but he continued without comment.</p><p>“Are you always this small?” The human asked, poking a finger towards Lanyon. Lanyon swatted at it, fluttering away.</p><p>“Hey, quit it! How would you like huge fingers prodding at you?” Lanyon retorted.</p><p>“Ah- Sorry.” He retracted his hand, smiling sheepishly. “Well, are you?”</p><p>“Am I what?”</p><p>“Always so small?” The human asked again.</p><p>“I always have been, but I could be larger if I wished.” Lanyon crossed his arms. Maybe interacting with humans was a mistake after all. They were ridiculously pestering.</p><p>“Can you do it now?”</p><p>Lanyon sighed, focused a bit, and found himself uncomfortably human sized. “Apparently,” He said.</p><p>He now stood eye-level with the human. Well, almost. Lanyon was slightly taller, probably owing to the fact that he was hovering slightly above eye-level when he changed. </p><p>It was… odd. The room seemed much smaller, and he pulled his wings in to avoid them hitting the wall. The carpet scratched his feet unnaturally.</p><p>The human was back to scribbling in his notebook. “If someone ate food from your realm, would they really be stuck forever?”</p><p>“That depends. They could leave, but only with the consent of the one who fed them,” Lanyon said. “I could magic you to not need food.”</p><p>“What’s it like there?” The human asked.</p><p>That question stirred up a strange temptation that Lanyon never wondered about before. In all honesty it was something that seemed the exact opposite of what he would generally want, but what could he say? The fae are impulsive.</p><p>“It is… difficult to describe with my limited knowledge on humans. I could show you, if you wish.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” The human dropped his pen, staring.</p><p>“Yes. You can ask one more question and then we can head straight out.” Lanyon said.</p><p>“What’s your name?” The human asked. It was a good question, one that gave him pause.</p><p>“You may call me Lanyon. And you?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I should answer that. All the tales say that to give the fae your name gives them power over you.” The human said.</p><p>Lanyon sighed, “If you’re too nervous, we don’t have to go…” He put just a touch of influence into his words.</p><p>The human stuttered, eager to not lose the opportunity. “Well, um, I suppose I could avoid certain negative- er, negative consequences if you promised me something?”</p><p>“What is it?” Lanyon said.</p><p>“If you can promise to keep me safe and have me back by morning, I’ll tell you my name.”</p><p>Promises, wonderful. Well, Lanyon could work with that. “I will keep you as safe as possible and take care of you within reason.”</p><p>“And?” The human pressed.</p><p>“And I will return you in the morning.” Lanyon muttered.</p><p>“Excellent! My name is Henry Jekyll, and I would be delighted to go with you!” Henry exclaimed. “Lead the way.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Lanyon smiled. It was not a nice smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>